


Dirty Little Secret

by Pink_Haired_Queer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Queer/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a dirty little secret ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

"Mycroft,  _do_ pay attention, this is important!" Sherlock snapped. Mycroft immediately pulled out of his fantasy of doing ungodly things to-

"Honestly, you haven't been listening to anything I've said in the last half hour," Sherlock said. He'd been pacing around Mycroft's study, talking a mile an hour, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. "How on earth am I supposed to figure out who ransacked Mr... the cook's kitchen?" Sherlock always forgot the staff's names.

Mycroft knew exactly who it was, but he wasn't going to tell Sherlock.

It was after Christmas, boxing day, and Mycroft had thrown a huge party for the family, as he always did. His relatives were annoying and ate too much. Not that Mycroft generally minded, but Anthea had forced him on a diet and only ate salads while the rest of the family guzzled themselves on turkey, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, cakes, pastries, pies... In short, it was torturous.

"I don't see what you're making such a big fuss about," Mycroft tutted.

The kitchen had not been ransacked. Someone had stolen all the cakes though, and Sherlock wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Maybe Auntie Amelia got the munchies again, you know what it's like with her new medicinal plant based muscle relaxants," Mycroft suggested.

"But Amelia prefers savoury foods when she's, well, under the influence," Sherlock said. "She would have most likely chosen the cheese scones or steak and kidney pie over the chocolate cake."

"Well," Mycroft said, standing up and stretching his short, slightly stubby legs. "I think I'll have a nap now. All this socializing really is tiring."

"Hm," Sherlock just said, sitting down into an armchair by the fire and stretching out his long legs. Mycroft thought he looked rather like a spider. 

He managed to get to his bedroom without encountering any of his irritating relatives. They should really leave soon, Mycroft thought to himself. Didn't they know it was rude to overstay their visit? 

He locked his bedroom door behind him, a small smile on his face. Finally, in the peace, quiet and, best of all, his personal part of his house, in his room, he undid his tie, set down his umbrella took off his shoes and sat down on his bed.

This was nice. He allowed himself to relax for a moment, but then his need became too large to contain.

The next room was a small sitting room with a fireplace, a comfortable love seat, and enchanting tapestries. On an armchair near the window sat his darling, his one true love.

He embraced his sweetheart.

"I missed you so much, baby," Mycroft said, holding his object of extreme desire in a loving embrace.

Mycroft could almost hear his soul mate agree.

Everyone told him, and he knew, deep down, that it was true, but he wished his love could talk.

Or not. That would be rather unpleasant at times. Especially times like these.

Mycroft  _wanted_ the occupant of the chair, lusted after it in the most passionate way.

And Mycroft always got what he wanted.

He truly did love chocolate cake.


End file.
